He'll Be There Tonight
by sakiena
Summary: At first it was just for fun. They met up most nights and they ended up everywhere. But what happens when they start to have actual feelings toward each other? How do they know if it's love or lust? Strong T.
1. Kisses

This is actually my one of my first fanfictions and whenever I try to write them they just sound so great in my head and then they just come out horrible but let me tell you that I can do better than this and that I will improve, too. This is also my first Teen Titans fanfic and StarX suddenly stuck and now I made the fluffy scenarios in my head all serious and yes, this will have chapters. Let me know how I'm doing. Related songs on my Tumblr, tagged/fanfic Sorry for the long author's note, hope you like this fic!

* * *

She didn't even know what she was doing anymore.

But she just wanted more.

Couldn't even tell if this was love or lust.

It's 3 A.M. It was a hot summer night in July. One of those nights where it would be hard to sleep, and you can only hope for a wonderful dream.

But all she could think about was his hands all over her.

Before all of that, she had to make sure the boy wonder was asleep.

It really was amazing how he forced himself to bite off more than he could chew.

This night, though, he slept with drool on his pillow and his mask on, despite the sticky heat.

She knew he probably really liked her, but…

He doesn't have "the time" for her.

For something more.

And for that, she didn't feel horrible for leaving for the night.

* * *

He was waiting for what seemed like hours.

So once the red-head was in sight, he pins her against the wall.

He really misses the taste of her.

He lifts his mask halfway and just kisses her on her damn mouth and tastes strawberries an sugar and he loves it so much.

He wanted more from her.

But he can't risk a mistake.

She pulls the rest of his mask off his head and tangles her fingers in black hair and lets the taste of smoke and tea sink in. He pushes his tongue in and licks her lips as she slightly flew up to wrap her legs around his waist. He rubs gloved hands against her skin, feels her stomach, feels whats shown of her thighs, and slips off her boots. Her hands move down to his chest and then down to pull his top off to forget the black he wears and all she really wants is more of him.

So much more.

So, was it love or lust?

He smirks as he runs rough and pale hands up her back and takes her breast plate in his grasp and pulls it apart. He drops it to the floor and then licks her jaw line and loves the sweet scent of orchids and strawberries and then puts her earlobe between his teeth. That's when she pushes him to the floor, her lips all over his neck and she only stops to take her short purple top off to reveal a pale green bra.

She comes back to his lips and she just wants more of him, so so much more and only wished to never stop this.

Was it love or lust?

She tugs at her skirt and then kicks it off when it reaches her ankles, followed by lip biting and him flipping them over and tugging at his pants.

Then he licks her, starting from her navel and up her jaw, and then soft kisses on her ear and then he reached her lips.

And then he just… stops.

He just looks at her, his thumb stroking her cheek.

What was he doing?

She wanted more of the kisses, more of him.

She pouts and his small, sweet smile fades into a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Did he not see that she wanted this to last longer?  
Why did he stop?

Didn't he want more, too?

Isn't that what they met up for?

Instead, she shakes her head slightly.

"Nothing. Do not worry," she said with a kiss on his jaw.

"I- I must go now. I do not wish for anyone to be aware of my disappearance."

"Will you be back tomorrow night?"

"That would be glorious."

She stands up and pulls her clothes on, suddenly eager to get out at this point.

Right before she leaves, he kisses her lightly on her lips.

"See ya tomorrow, cutie."  
With a smirk, he walks away from her, out of sight, and she just stands there, asking herself if this was love or lust?


	2. Confused

She felt so uneasy.

It used to be so thoughtless, so reckless…

But then she asked herself,

Why was she doing so?

What was she longing for?

She flew in the dark with small lights in the sky, and all she can think is what have I come to?

She kinda felt empty, somehow.

Always thought about a kiss on her lips, and then remembers there is no one.

So is that all she wanted?

But… but why?

Did she want something more?

Did she want someone to make her happy?

What does she _want_?

Then, suddenly, all so quickly, she crashes down, down into darkness and a pain stings on her back.

She was so, so confused.

How will this turn out?

She rolled over and gently touched her back.

Was that blood?

Probably scraped herself badly when she fell.

She then whimpers from a sudden sting as she steadies herself up and leans against a brick wall.

Then, she tries to block out all the negative emotions and thinks about things that make her happy, like winning battles or going out for pizza or listening to music or hanging out with her friends.

She floats for a mere few seconds and drops, landing on her feet.

She can't get rid of these feelings, what was she thinking?

And so, she walks all the way back to the tower, hoping to get back before the sun rises.

Once she reaches the tower, she tries her best to fly up into her room.

She thinks about the precious and wonderful memories she wants to have, all smiles and happiness. She thinks about hugs and kisses and cheesy romantic dates and feels herself slowly fly up with a smile on her face.

She nearly falls several times, but catches herself in the hot air.

After multiple tries, she manages to make it up to her room just as dawn breaks.

She looks around to see an open closet door and wrinkled bed sheets from tossing and turning. She faces her mirror and turns half her body to inspect her injury. It was actually a really bad scrape with some dried blood that ran down her lower back. She grabs a fresh uniform, towels, shampoo, and body wash and makes her way to the bathroom and lets water run on her skin as if it would wash away her feelings and give her answers to the questions that oh so quickly upset her.

She stands there, motionless, feeling cold droplets hit her back and wash away some blood. She then cleans up and steps out with a purple town wrapped around her body and one around her head. She then pulls her clothes on with everything on her mind, but then tells herself to put a smile on her face or her teammates would pick at her to tell them what was wrong.

After drying up, she throws her boots in her room and pulls her hair up into a ponytail.

It was even hot for her.

The sun has fully risen when she walks up to the roof to heal her injury with the sun's rays.

But she forgot one thing.

Raven usually meditates on the roof in the morning.

Without thinking, she steps next to her friend.

"Good morning, friend Raven!"

The dark girl opens one eye.

"Oh. Hey, Starfire."

She then notices her ponytail and bare feet.

"So, the heat finally got to you?" she asked, the slightest bit surprised that it was even hot for her.

She takes a second to understand what she meant.

"Oh!" she giggled.

"Yes. It is rather hot, even for me."  
The dark girl closes her eye and nods her head, focusing on her meditating.

After a few minutes of watching her, the red-head floats, but is lower than her friend, and copies her position. Then, somehow, in the peace an quiet, everything comes back.

How sad and confused she felt about questions she can't understand.

Not knowing what she wanted.

She cringes slightly and then feels herself lowering to the ground, and then hears a voice with a hint of worry say, "Talk to me."

She opens her eyes to a grey-skinned girl with softened violet eyes.

She forgot she could sense emotions.

"No, friend, nothing is wrong!" she says with a fake smile.

"Don't even try."

She hesitates for a moment before speaking.

"Friend Raven, I… I feel… I feel like…"

Should she even speak any further?  
Too late now.

"I am… I am confused."

"About what?" she responds softly.

The tan girl sighs and bites the inside of her cheek.

"I do not know what I want. I do not understand why I feel so sad for no purpose."

"Why do you think you're feeling this way?"

The red-head pulls her knees to her chest and bites her lip.

"That is what I cannot find out" she says quietly.

"So you powers aren't working properly now?"

She nods.

After a few moments of silence, the dark girl asks the other,

"Could it be Robin?"

The usually bubbly girl shuts her eyes and bites her bottom lip.

"He does not have the time for me" she whispers.

"He said that?"

Green eyes open and stare at the sky.

"He does not have the time for a relationship. I thought we both had wanted something more."

After that, she stands up and walks away with bare feet.

* * *

For the rest of the day, she stayed in her room, only coming out to get a drink. Strangely enough, as if X'hal knew she was in a shitty mood, there was no trouble that day.

Raven checked up on her at least five times an hour, but the red-head just responded with "Do not worry. I will be fine, I just need some time to think."

The rest of the titans, (except the team leader) checked up on her as well.

With each knock at her door, she grew a little more frustrated.

"I am fine! Please leave me to clear my mind!"

It was nearly midnight when another knock reached her ears.

"Raven, ple-"

"It's not Raven."  
She freezes at his voice and feels a lump in her throat.

"Oh" is all that came out of her mouth.

"Can I come in?"

"One second, please."

She barely floats to her door and opens it with the scanner.

He steps inside with a worried frown and she leads them to her bed.

"Yes?" she says as she sits down.  
"Star, are… are you alright?"

"Yes, I am the 'alright.'"

"So why wouldn't you come out your room all day?"

"It is something I must keep to myself" she says, crossing her arms, green eyes looking down at the floor.

"Star… you can tell me what's wrong."

She shakes her head.  
"Starfire, please."

She feels a gloved hand take one of hers.

She looks at his face and sees and and maybe even fear.

"I don't want this to build up. Please, tell me."

That's when she starts to feel guilty.

"Robin, I do not wish to reveal."

His grip on her hands loosens.

"Why?"

She pauses for a moment.

She heard voices in her head telling her that her dear Robin was the problem, telling her to tell the worried boy, he'll understand, or just to shutup, he'll get mad and upset at her.

"Robin… you cannot know everything."

He lets go of her hand with no emotion on his face.

Nothing.

"Okay. I understand" was all he could say.

Why won't she tell him? She told him everything, didn't she?

Just as he turned around, the door closed. Then he felt anger for a reason he didn't know.

* * *

It was 1 A.M. when she leaves to see the boy.

She tries her best to fly but then gives up when she was halfway. She tried her best to stay in the shadows for the fear of someone seeing her.

Once she finally reaches him, he smirks and greets her with a "Hey, cutie." She steps inside his huge apartment and looks into blue eyes.

He looked so much like Robin.

She pushes him onto he couch and climbs on top of him, licking his lips and then kissing them, and a grunt comes from the back of his throat.

He takes down her ponytail and slips his fingers into her slightly tangled hair, pushing her closer to him until there was no space between them. She pushes her tongue into his mouth and tastes him.

He always tastes like smoke and tea.

He runs bare hands across tan arms and she slightly moans, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He feels her up her stomach as she moves her lips to his neck and nipping at his skin. He leans his head to the side and loves the way she kisses his skin.

That's when he pulled her head up, kissing her lips and laying her down on the couch.

He kissed and licked her jawline, moving down to her neck as he took off her breast plate. She picks her upper body up as he pulls off her purple top, revealing a light pink bra. He licks her collar bone as he pulls her skirt down slightly.

One of her hands were tangled in his ebony hair while the other rested on his strong, bare back.

He moves down and pulls off her long boots and then her skirt. He leaves soft kisses up her legs and stomach, up her chest, neck, chin, and then finally, her lips. She tries to flip them over, but despite her super strength, he manages to keep her pinned down. She breaks off the kiss and pouts, which led to him biting her bottom lip. He then pecks it softly, as if it were an apology.

She then breaks from his grasp and fakes a pout.

"Aww, c'mon, cutie. Don't do that to me" he says with a chuckle.

She then smiles and turns her face to his, kissing his lips, but then biting his bottom one. Hard.

"Ah. That hurt."

She giggles and flips then over so that she was finally on top, sitting on his stomach with a wide grin on her face.

Without thinking before she spoke, she blurts out, "May I slumber in your home for the night?"

Slowly, a goofy grin lit up his face.

"Of course, cutie."


	3. In One Night

And with that, they get on top of white sheets in a cool room on a mid-July night, one of them caring too much, the other too little.

Kori, what about Bird Brain? He'll be creepin' for ya."

She takes a few moments before responding.

"They will understand that I wish to be left alone."

He nods with a tinge of worry poking at him.

Why did he care?

This was all for fun, every single second.

Just as the now careless girl was pulling a pale face close to her tan one, a beeping sound rings through her ears.

Someone knows she's not in the tower.

She freezes, and doesn't know what to think;

Nothing in her head.

But then, a thought finally comes to her.

As fast as she could, she pulls on her skirt, top, and breast plate on, and flies out of the home of a some-what enemy and flips open her communicator in the humid air to see a face full of worry and fear.

"Star, where are you? Why aren't you in your room? Are you far? Why aren't you here?"

"R-Robin… I do apologize. I needed some fresh air."

She should've known Robin would've checked up on her.

"Why did you come out in the middle of the night? Something could've happened to you, and I-I panicked when you weren't here an-"

"Robin, I can take care of myself."

"But-"

"Robin."

She was actually surprised he wasn't yelling at her.

She figured he was trying to push it aside with his fear.

"C-Can you come back home now? Please?"

She bites to inside of her cheeks and nods her head.

"Of course" she then says with a small smile.

"Please be careful."

"Do not worry."

She flips her communicator closed, feeling guilty at the way Robin reacted, but also slightly angry at him.

She really didn't want to go back, no matter how childish it seems.

She flies back over to a taller boy, giving him a long, passionate kiss.

"I must go home now. I do apologize."

"It's like he's your dad or somethin'…" he mumbles under his breath.

Pretending not to hear, she pulls her boots back on and ties her hair back up into a ponytail.

"I will try my best to come the following night. But I will make no promises" she says and gives him another kiss on the lips.

"Have a wonderful evening."  
She runs her fingers through his messy black hair and flies off, wishing to stay.

Love or lust?

* * *

As soon as he sees her float into her room from the window, he can't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Star, where have you been? Were you far from the tower?"

"Not very. It is a fine evening, though."  
"I'm so glad to see you…"  
He was really confusing the red-head now.  
What does he want?

Should she say something?

Right now seemed like a horrible time…

"Robin, I do need my rest now" she finally tumbles out of her mouth, slipping her boots off.

"Alright. Good night, Starfire."

"Good night."

Then, he found himself hugging her and she was knocked down to her bed, with now bare arms hugging her waist and keeping her up.

After a moment of hesitation, her arms circle around his shoulders and feels the boy trembling slightly.

He breaks the hug and kisses her forehead.

"Night, Star" he whispers, walking out of the room.

Wait… what did he just do?

Why was he shaking?

He then flops down on his bed and mentally curses and face-palms himself while the girl hugged her knees to her chest and wanted to yell in his face.

Why was he so **confusing**?

Can he make up his mind already?

With a groan, she floats up to her pillows and tries to fall asleep.

* * *

Two hours.

Two hours of a puzzled mind running, truly not wanting to think, but can't help it.

Staring at the ceiling, she tries to focus on the feeling of her pajamas brushing against her skin, the ends of her hair tickling her wrists, the heels of her feet resting on her pink sheets.

She sighs heavily and just gives up.

She hops off her bed and tip-toes her way to the Ops room, where she pushes herself and barely levitates over to the fridge to get a glass of water.

Just as the water touches her lips, she hears a familiar voice.

"Starfire, I can sense your negative emotions getting stronger by the minute."

She turns around to see a worried expression under a dark blue cloak.

The optimistic one opens her mouth but has nothing to say.

The realistic one speaks after seeing her opposite look down with crossed arms.

"I-… Is someone else involved?"

The Tamaranean's head shoots up with wide, emerald eyes, knowing there is no point in lying.

But she tries anyway.

"N-no."

The half-demon girl, of course, knows she's lying, but she wasn't one to push someone to speak.

"Please talk to me if you need anything, okay, Star?"

The other one just nods her head.

How far would she let this go?

* * *

She wakes up just as dawn begins to break, and the realized someone was actually shaking her awake.

She rolls over and is shocked to see a masked face.

She nearly falls over but catches herself with her eyes big with surprise and disturbance.

"What are yo-" she whisper-screams, but is cut by a gloved finger being pushed against her lips.

"Hush, Kori. I missed you."

"How did you come into the tower?"

"Did you not see what I can do?"

He grabs her delicate hands and pulls her up to him, one hand on her lower back while the other lifts half of his mask off his face and pulls her into a kiss that literally takes her breath away in more ways than one.

She can't decide whether to give in or break it off.

That thought nearly vanished when he pushes her onto the bed, hands running down her exposed legs.

Just as it was heating up, the girl hears footsteps coming toward her door. Or maybe the Ops room? Bathroom? Roof? Training room? Only two people would be up at this hour.

"Xavier, you must leave. Now."

"Alright, alright. Horrible timing."

And with that he's gone, just like the way he appeared.

The footsteps end up passing her door.

She sighs with relief.

She doesn't have to explain anything.

The girl plops back down on her bed, and out of nowhere, she remembers the time she asked Red X for his real name.

It was a few days after they started all of _this._

While their mouths were on each other, the tall girl asks one of the questions he feared would be asked.

"What is your true name?"

He freezes for a few seconds before looking into her eyes and answering with a smirk.

"How do I know you won't run off and tell the Boy Blunder?"

Her eyebrows furrow together when she says, "Do you not trust me enough? I _am_ with you…"

…

"I need to keep my identity a secret."

She sighs and looks down sadly.

"I understand."

"B-but you can call me something else."

Some kind of guilt washed over him.

Starfire being sad was the worst, he learned that night.

"Like what?"

"Like… uh… um… Xavier?"

"Xavier…" she tries out the foreign name on her tongue.

"I think it is glorious!" she happily responds, clapping under her chin.

He chuckles and leans in for another kiss.

"Koriand'r."

"What?"

"My true name is Koriand'r. Starfire is my Earth name."

"Alright, Kori."

* * *

She didn't exactly understand herself at that moment.

Why did she tell him her name if he didn't tell her his?

She jumps when she hears a voice.

"Starfire, you awake?"

She stays still, afraid to move, or even breathe.

She felt her heart thumping in her chest, not wanting to answer.

She then hears his footsteps walk away, and she is left wondering why Xavier ever came in the first place and what she would've said and done if she opened that door?


	4. Stupid

Sunlight shone onto the alien girl's glowing skin, making her look even more beautiful than she already was. She slowly opens her eyes, not wanting to wake up, and just wants to avoid the upcoming problems the day brang.

"Here we go again" she mutters to herself as she sits up.

She was afraid of the problems that didn't even exist.

Yet.

She forces herself out of bed, telling herself that she can get through this day.

That whatever comes will have a wonderful end.

The Tamaranean princess squints as she looks out the window, praying to X'hal that the night will come fast, despite the fact that the sun gives her power and health.

As she (slowly) walks to the Ops room, she hears humming and smells waffles.

Raven's favorite.

She then spots that girl on the couch with her purple head in a book, while Beast Boy was trying to annoy her by transforming to as many animals as he pleased.

"Mornin' lil' lady" called out Cyborg once he noticed her standing there.

"Good morning, friend" she replied with a tired smile.

He gives her a goofy grin before turning back to the waffles.

A small growl of hunger erupts from her stomach and she giggles at herself before walking over to the couch, still in her pajamas.

"Glorious morning, friends!" she exclaims with a fake, bubbly attitude.

"Uh… Starfire, can you get Garfield off of me before I send him to the Underworld?"

She giggles again as she lifts up a terrified, green puppy into her arms.

She taps his small, black, wet nose with hers before setting him down and letting him change back to his human form.

"Not cool, Rae."  
"Ven" Rae finishes.

"Okay, sorry" the changeling responds as he steps behind the taller girl.

The other girl hides a smirk into her book.

"Waffles are ready, y'all!" the half-machine yells out to the other three, who run over for their breakfast.

That was when he bubbly girl realized the second half of the Dynamic Duo was missing.

"Ummm… where is Robin?"

"Right here" the boy answers groggily.

He was definitely up all night.

"Robin…" she whispers to herself.

"You alright man?" asked a worried Cyborg.

"I'm fine" he snapped back.

The other raised his arms up in surrender.

"Ugh… sorry…" the tired one mumbles.

Green eyes inspected the team leader carefully.

He was slightly hunched with bags under his masked eyes and found no attempt of his to cover it up.

"So, uh… waffles…"

The five teens all sit down and silence overcomes them, but only because there was nothing to say.

After breakfast, everyone was just being their usual selves, two being glued to the television and controllers, one reading a book with hot herbal tea by her side, one not understanding video games and watching in amazement, and one that always let anger get the best of him.

He was alone in the training room, punching, kicking, panting, sweating.

He kept thinking about last night.

He was just worried about one of his teammates who had locked herself in her room all day, and what if she was hurting herself, or someone hurt her, or what if _he _hurt her? And the list just went on.

Last night, he hacked her door open, and slid inside as quietly as he could, but found no one.

His heart nearly stopped.

"Star? Star?!" he panicked, searching for her in the darkness, hoping she was still here, somehow.

He ripped open her closet, yanked open her bathroom door, pulled her sheets off her bed as if she would magically appear.

He dropped down to the floor, all of these possibilities running through his head.

What if somebody kidnapped her, or-or raped her, or even _killed_ her?

Once he felt his communicator poking him, he calmed down just the slightest bit.

He flipped it open, and calls her girl.

Around half a minute later, she picks up, the night sky behind her, with ruffled hair and slightly puffy lips.

He would've asked about that and why it took so long for her to answer, but other words tumbled out his mouth into worried questions.

"Star, where are you? Why aren't you in your room? Are you far? Why aren't you here?!" he spat out.

"R-Robin… I do apologize. I needed some fresh air."

"Why did you come out in the middle of the night? Something could've happened to you, and, and I-I panicked when you weren't here and-"

"Robin, I can take care of myself."

"But-"

"Robin."

He was shaking from fear and worry and anger at that point, but he didn't want to be mad, he would hurt her, and…

Why did she leave?

"C-Can you come back home now? Please?" he finally choked out.

"Of course" she replies, followed by a reassuring smile.

"Please be careful."

"Do not worry."

She breaks off the call and her beautiful face disappears from his sight.

He opened her window, and warm air bursted through, her pink curtains dancing.

Then a thought occurred to him, right when it was too late.

He should've located where she was through his communicator.

He groaned and banged his head on her pink wall for missing such a brilliant opportunity.

It's always his emotions that get in the way.

Nothing bothered him more.

Anger boiled inside of him but what was he gonna do anyways?

Smash the girl's room just because he was mad at himself?

Once he gave up on thinking, he leaned on the wall, waiting for what seemed like years to him.

She finally appears, crimson hair in a ponytail.

"Star… where have you been? Was it far from the tower?"

"Not very. It is a fine evening, though."

He didn't even realize she didn't answer where she had been.

"I'm so glad to see you…" he whispers to her without thinking.

"Robin, I do need my rest now" she stated quietly after an awkward silence, sitting down on her bed and pulling off her boots.

"A-Alright. Good night, Starfire."

"Good night."

Then, without even thinking, he just hugs her, his arms free of green gloves wrapped around her waist.

He was relieved.

She then hugged back.

He broke it off and kissed her forehead and noticed himself trembling.

"Good night, Star" he whispered to her and walked out.

He was so stupid.

What was he doing?

Could he just be a robot?

God damn.

Emotions weren't exactly working well for him.

Now he really wanted to throw everything.

Once he entered his room, he cursed and face palmed himself in embarrassment and frustration.

Once he was done with his stupidity, he walked over to his laptop, cracks his knuckles, and so began his search of where Starfire had been.

And fails.

He slams his head on his desk multiple times before looking at the time.

5:00 a.m.

He sighed heavily and walked to he Ops room, hearing muffled voices coming from the red-head's door.

He dismissed it as his imagination a first, but was still curious.

After a glass of water, he stood in front of the alien girl's door.

"Starfire, you awake?"

He waits for a response.

Nothing.

He shrugged and headed back to his room, trying again on his search, wondering why it was so hard.

Still nothing.

Which led him to anger and questions and punching bags.

He should've located her when he saw her room was empty.

Stupid emotions.

Stupid crush.

Stupid everything.

After one last punch, he retires and heads to the bathroom for a shower and hopes for miracles when he tries again.


	5. Disturbance

The girl with the book looks at her opposite and senses the smallest sadness.

She then happens to walk over gracefully, and asks with a smile, "may I meditate on the roof with you, Raven?"

She nods and walks by her side and up the steps to the roof, knowing the other wants to talk but doesn't exactly know how.

Once the sun reaches their eyes, Kori's wide grin reduced to the smallest smile.

They get into a meditating position, a comfortable silence overcoming them.

As the grey-skinned girl chanted the words "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos" over and over again, all Star could think about is what she wasn't sure of.

She believed her friend deserved to know… how it all started, why…

This has been going on for a little over a month now, but only over these few days did Raven sense something other than happiness.

But was now the correct time?

Did it seem weak?

Was everything going too _fast_?

But… Raven could help… correct?

But she would be upset, yes?

Should she lie and wait or just speak?

"Raven…" she let out in a low voice.

"Trouble!" a voice bursts through the door.

Their heads jerk over to the direction of the voice to see unspiked, messy black hair and half his uniform on.

"On it" the empath says and follows the team leader, the princess running behind.

As they run into the tower covered in red, flashing lights and warnings, he pulls his shirt, cape and gloves on.

Once they reach the garage, they see that the other two were in the T-Car, ready to go.

"C'mon!" he tallest one shouts.

"Star, wanna ride with me?"

Her face lights up just a bit and she nods, walking over to the R-Cycle.

She was glad he had asked her; it hid the fact that she couldn't fly well.

She sits on the bike behind him and he pulls a red helmet on her head and gives her a warm smile.

Before she could argue, he starts the motorcycle and off they go.

Her arms wrap tight around his waist, her long hair flying behind her in the wind, the T-Car and Raven following behind.

She rests her chin on his shoulder and then feels some drops of water from his still-wet hair fly onto the side of her face.

She rubs the water off on his back, inhaling his scent doing so.

He always smelled great; she didn't know how to describe it.

She again rests her head against him, not really feeling like stopping a criminal, but before she knew it, they were there.

She opens her eyes to see a jacked up warehouse and pretty far behind was a familiar abandoned building.

Please don't be him.

Please please please please PLEASE don't be him.

They enter the warehouse, full of wooden crates and cold air.

This horrible smoke quickly surrounded them, followed by several explosions and then dust and the smoke mix together, all five coughing.

Their eyes, mouth, and nose were filled with this air until a black force field comes to their rescue, the smoke and dust being pushed back.

"WHO'S THERE?" yelled Robin.

After a few seconds, he lost the patience he didn't really have.

"ANSWER ME!"

He grinded his teeth together as the black circle slowly disappeared around the team and back into Raven.

It was definitely easier to breathe now.

Then, a voice was heard.

"What's up, Bird Brain?"

"Red X" he growls.

"That's me."

"Titans, GO!" the masked leader commands his teammates as he whips out his bo staff, ready to fight.

Black energy flies toward the criminal, but he manages to dodge every single one shot at him.

He chuckles at the dark girl but then sees a half-man, half-machine blast his sonic canon at him, almost hitting him square in the chest, but ducks in time.

Starbolts flickered on her hands, nearly burning out.

She regains control and throws green energy behind him, purposely missing.

No, no! She shouldn't hold back on the mission… it was lust! Just lust…

Her eyes glow another kind of green and shoots eye beams, scraping against the side of his left leg.

"Ah! C'mon princess, take it easy!" he yells before a green cheetah hops on him, knocking him to the ground.

The changeling pins him down for only a few seconds before he feels feet tuck under him and flip him off with a kick.

The girl with the cloak surrounds the now human boy and safely lays him on the ground.

"Thanks, Rae- oh!- ven."

She smiles the slightest bit before flying over to Red X, throwing wooden crates in his direction, but then sees starbolts stop them.

"Oops!" the alien apologizes.

Raven made the mistake of looking at her friend and then hears a boy yell,

"Rae, look out!"

He jumps in front of her as if it would help and then they are pushed and stuck onto a wall by a sticky X.

"Heh heh… sorry"

She sighs and struggles to get out.

Explosions were thrown in Cyborg's direction, and once he gets close to the teen in black, his fist punches his gut and then a starbolt near their feet.

Xavier chuckles weakly and punches the side of the hero's face that was all flesh and bones, and rolls to dodge his kick.

Red X drop kicks the taller one, and a loud thump and groan can be heard before another red X sticks another titan to the ground.

"Cyborg!"

"I'll be fine. Go get him, Star."

After a second of hesitation, she nods her head and runs after her some-what darling, but finds the Boy Wonder jump out of his hiding place and jab his bo staff into the other's side.

They instantly get into combat, a punch in the bird's face, a kick in the gut to Reddy, another punch in the gut from Xavier which earned him a grunt of pain.

As payback, he rams the other onto the cold wall, and then to the ground, head-first.

Star's eyes glow with fury, hands full of energy, and teeth gritted.

Just as her arm cocks back, ready to go, red pushes her back, and opens her eyes to see her old friend, lifting half his mask before kissing her full on her mouth.

Her eyes almost instantly flare bright green.

Just as she knocks her head back, ready to strike, her best friend yet again hits X's side with his bo staff and hears him shout, "get off my GIRL!"

He drops down to the floor, kicking the other's ankles and knocking him to the ground.

Kori breaks free from the stickiness, absorbing ultra violet radiation, ready to blow, and hears her three other friends come behind her.

"We're SO gonna kick his ASS!" the green one exclaimed confidently, a toothy grin on his face.

They see their leader that fell to the floor this time, followed by a groan of pain.

The alien flies over, now frustrated at the boy she met up with most nights, and shoots her infamous starbolts when she sees a black, red, and white suit.

"You don't really wanna hurt me, do you?" he says nonchalantly over an explosion of her bolts, practically hearing the smirk behind his stupid mask.

She growls, _really_ wanting to hurt him now.

As she was collecting power in her hands, a huge blue beam purposely strikes at the wall behind the disturbance.

The bo staff knocks him to the ground with a hit on his back.

"Ugh…" he grumbles.

Flying black crates, a huge green bear, starbolts, sonic canon, bo staff…

"Alright, alright titans. Just wanted to have some fun. 'Til next time."

He vanishes in a puff of white smoke.

"So much fun to waste my time" Raven muttered sarcastically.

"Let's head back to the tower" Robin ordered with no expression on his face.

This time, she flew back without a problem.

She couldn't wait for tonight.


	6. Bluff

A couple of hours after the disturbance, Starfire paced the floor of the Ops room, arms across her chest, impatient for the night.

She would not allow herself to give into him.

"Hey, Star, you alright?" questioned Cyborg.

Her head jerks up, face melting into a smile.

"Yes, friend Cyborg. I am the 'alright.'"

"Hey, let's order some pizza" suggested an emotionless voice from a green hero, eyes stuck on the TV screen.

"I shall go inform Robin, then" offered the princess, taking the quickest glance at Raven sitting in the corner with a book, who was sensing anticipation and nervousness from the other girl.

She floats over to her best friend's room, knocking on the door lightly.

She didn't exactly want to talk to Robin; she still felt the awkward creep up on her back.

But doing this might rid of suspicion.

Kori hears a muffled "just a sec" before the door slides open, revealing a still-tired bird.

"What's up, Star?"

"Robin, we are to do the ordering of the pizza. Would you like some?"

"No thanks…" he answers with a weak smile before continuing. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

A lump quickly grew in her throat.

No, she shouldn't be so nervous around him. He was her friend. She could tell him just about anything.

So, she pastes a fake grin on her face, trying to push out the negative and says an "of course."

He extends his arm and grabs her hand, pulling her in his room full of obsession.

"Starfire…" he begins, sitting her down on his bed. "Where… where were you last night?"

Team leader definitely thought he deserved to know. He had to protect his team. Especially this girl.

Her false smile fades into a thin line, and her eyes widen, just a bit, but he catches every detail.

"I was flying in the city… I told you" she lied.

He frowns, eyebrows knitted together.

"Starfire, I know you're lying."

Fright began to swirl in her stomach, her heart beating faster now.

No, he can't find out, it's too soon, too soon…

And yet her face still stood plain, looking at his mouth move.

"I found a way to locate where you were through your communicator at the time you were go-"

"You think it is _okay_ to invade my _privacy?" _she spits out from anger.

Once his words were heard, she couldn't really help it.

He can't do that. That's not fair, not fair at all.

He just can't find out.

"I was worried _sick. _I need to know if you were okay. I thought something _happened _to you" he says calmly, bending down to her eye level.

"And you _lied_ to me. Just now. I never thought you would do that. Ever."

"There _is _a first time for everything" she muttered under her breath, but he made it out.

Obviously.

Not wanting to look at his domino mask, she turns her head to the left and lets her eyes drop down to the floor.

"Why did you lie to me?"

When she doesn't answer, his gloved fingers move to her chin and lifts it up in his direction.

"Please. Please answer me" he quietly pleads.

She cuts her front teeth into her bottom lip, not wanting to talk to him anymore, regretting her decision. But she had to face it now.

"It is none of your concern" she manages to choke out.

"None of my _CONCERN?"_ he yells.

"You do not _UNDERSTAND,_ Star. I was _freaking OUT! _I thought that I lost you last night. I need to know who you were with, and why you're _lying!"_

Her emerald eyes lock on to his mask.

"I will choose what I _want _to tell you, and what I do _NOT._ Now, I wish to _leave."_

Frustration still a blaze in her chest, she stomps out from under him, but he gets her again.

She turns, honestly wanting to punch his face right now which was now in level with hers. Someone got taller after Tokyo.

His hands move to her shoulders now.

"Starfire, _please."_

"It is none of your _business,_ for the final _time."_

"Yes it _is! _Star, I want to protect you! I don't ever, ever want you hurt, and I don't want to be that scared _ever again _and I need to know, _okay_?"

This only fueled her fire.

"I. Do. Not. Need. Protection. Do. Not. Worry. About. Me" she spits through gritted teeth.

"Please, I just need you to be _safe! _I need to know!"

His grip on her shoulders tighten.

"I'm begging you."

He slightly leans in closer to her, shaking now.

She feels her everything drop by looking at him full of worry.

She lifts her hand, grazing his cheek lightly before dropping it to her side. He does a quick, grateful smile, eyes focused on her.

She shakes her just a bit. She couldn't tell him the truth. X'hal _knows _what he would do.

But she also hates lying… lying always led to bigger problems.

Plus, it was hard for her to do, especially if the person she's lying to learned everything he knows from Batman.

"I am… I am visiting a friend of mine," she starts after a long silence.

He slides his hands down to her wrists, rubbing his thumbs over the tan skin.

"Who?"

Without thinking, she stutters "R-X-Xavier. His name is Xavier."

"Why at night?" he continues.

"It is the only time we could."

"Do any of the other titans know?"

Kori shakes her head, sight on the R on his suit.

After a long silence, he lets go.

"Why?" he lastly inquires.

Her teeth sink deep into her lip, shaking her head yet again.

"Alright."

He gives her one last reassuring squeeze on her hand before she looks up at him and nods once.

Starfire quietly leaves the room, hoping that Raven wouldn't ask why it took so long and what if she heard the yelling?

She would understand, right? She wasn't one to force her to answer something she didn't want to.

The boy lays on his bed while the girl pretends.

He thinks about how he lied, just to keep her safe and sound.

He thinks about how scared he is.

* * *

"Hey Kori" he greets her with the smirk on his face Star wanted to rip off.

She tries her best to look intimidating, but a chuckle is her response.

"You're adorable."

Her hands take their place on her hips, anger ready to burst.

He leans in and gives her a soft kiss on her lips, half-expecting a kiss back.

"No" she states.

Smug blue meets frustrated green when he speaks.

"C'mon, cutie. I just wanted to have some fun" he attempts at an explanation, lips stretched out into a smile.

"No, it was not 'fun'. You wasted our time! And why would you kiss me _there? _Out of all times!"

"Relax, princess. Don't be mad."

She just keeps staring angrily at his face, a really handsome face at that.

Messy black hair with white on some strands, charming, cerulean blue eyes, and a really nice mouth (she didn't know how to describe his lips and teeth and everything) and the most perfect jawline.

Kinda hard to stay mad at him. No need to blame the princess's forgiving personality.

His bottom lip puffs out in a pout with eyes wide and watery with fake tears.

"Please don't be mad at me, Kori."

She raises an eyebrow before stepping inside his apartment, her sign of giving into him. He smiles big once her back is turned to him and walks over to her with a slight limp.

He stands in front of her and wraps his strong arms around her shoulders, kissing her head doing so.

He winces when she hugs back tighter, hoping she didn't notice.

"You are hurt from the battle, am I correct?" she observed, now looking up at him, arms draped loosely around his waist.

Shit.

She lifts his white t-shirt to reveal a long bruise on his side.

She was taken aback for a moment before searching for words to say.

"What have you done to the suit? It protects you from nearly everything" she questions, brushing her fingertips against his damaged flesh.

He sucks in his breath through his teeth, wishing his side hadn't become so sensitive.

She looks up at him, worry clear on her cute face, and once she did so, he gets rid of his pained look and flashes her a reassuring smile.

"Bird Brain really knows how to hurt when someone touches his girl."

She continues her habit of biting her lip and looks down.

Guilt caused his eyes to go wide before he brang a finger down to her chin and picks her head up.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be fine."

She blinks a few times before floating up to his height, pushing him gently.

"You must rest now. There is no way you are to do anything in this condition" she orders, leading him to his bedroom and lying him down on white sheets.

"And your limp… is it from me or Robin?"

Xavier stares at his girl's fearful face, not wanting guilt to mix in.

So he only says "Boy Blunder" with one corner of his mouth curled.

She nods her head once, walking over to him and bringing their lips together, hand running through floppy hair once before muttering a "good night" and turning her back to him.

"Nooooo" Reddy whines, pale hand catching her wrist.

"Stay."

Starfire is surprised at his action, but shakes her shock away.

"I would love to, truly, but Robin, he is now… suspicious."

His blue eyes widen like a child's.

What was gonna happen when the Caped Crusader's protégé finds out about this?

He'd probably break his fucking legs, that's what.

"Ummm… we'll worry about that later?" he tries.

The heroine shakes her head sadly.

"I am afraid these visits will be not as frequent. I do not want him knowing…" she trails off.

His grip on her tightens before pulling her back to him.

"Stay for a few minutes, babe. Please."

Starfire's face drops, looking down at the bed, and then back up at the theif.

"He could be in my room, checking up on me right now. Please, do not make me."

He lets go of the alien girl's wrist, propping himself up on his elbows.

"He could be bluffing, just to scare" he suggests, a rare, serious look on his face.

"I do not want to take the chance" she practically whispers back.

Xavier simply stares at her, not wanting to cause her possible trouble. He didn't want to push her.

"Okay, then. I'll be the one visiting tonight" he teases, sitting up on his bed.

She rolls her eyes and flies on the spot on the right of him, leaning in for one more goodbye.

He does the same, but before their mouths could meet, she starts to burst out in laughter at the fingers tickling her stomach.

"No! Stop" she manages to make out through giggles, plopping down on the white comforter.

"_Hell_ no am I stopping" he chuckles as she tries to roll over, but he moves it to her back.

"Stop!" she breathes out through another fit of giggles, rolling over onto her back.

"Say please."

"Please!"

He laughs at the girl with tears at the corners of her eyes before pulling her up and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why did I tell you I'm ticklish" she asks herself.

"Because you're Kori" he smirks.

"Never again. Never ever ever" she orders, narrowing her eyes at the boy who had has arm around her waist.

"No promises."

She rolls her eyes once again.

"Do you have to go?" he whines like a child, the pout back on his face.

"You know the answer to that, Xavier."

"No. You're mine" he states as he snakes both arms around her waist and rolls them over to the side.

"Maybe just a few minutes…"


	7. Questions

"Hey Kooooorriii" the boy said tiredly once he awoke and saw the beauty, kissing her cheek slowly.

She moans in response, slurring in her sleep.

"Kori… princess, ya gotta go. I don't want you to, but you have to" he whispered in her ear.

His drooping blue eyes travel to the window, looking at a sun that was an hour away from rising.

The thief then lays his head on her tan shoulder.

"Princess…" a kiss on her arm.

"Starfire…" another kiss.

"Koriand'r, wake up…" a kiss on her jaw.

Star moans again, louder this time, her head turning in Xavier's direction.

The hand that was resting on her waist moved up to her neck and the other to her right cheek. He pulls her forward with the little energy he had, and pecked her lips.

"Kori, wake up" he demands more audibly.

When nothing changes, he groans, and rolls himself off the bed.

He then regretted it.

He was too lazy to even pick himself up.

So he moves on to a last resort.

"OOOWWWW."

And so began the fake pain.

"OOWW. KOR-AY. MY BRUISE. KOR-AY" he was yelling now.

All she did was roll over.

Roll over.

"Oh my fucking god" he muttered to himself.

He gets on his forearms for support before screaming, "KORI, WAKE YOUR ASS UP."

Her eyes shoot open and she jumps and falls off of the bed, followed by a yelp.

Reddy turns to his side and leans his head on one hand.

"Mornin', babe."

"Clorbag" she responded groggily.

"Sorry, princess," a tap on the nose, "but I saved your pretty butt."

Her tired green eyes widen, fear instantly twisting her stomach.

"What time is it?" she asked nervously.

"Relax, cutie. It's only around four" he answered, hating that look of fear.

She relaxes just a bit.

"Kori, you'll be fine" he reassured, running his right hand through her bright red locks before pulling her close to him.

She wraps her arms around his waist, inspecting his pale skin.

Healed scars. Some short, some that must've haunted.

She leaves soft kisses along his shoulder.

As if it would help.

Then, she works up the courage to finally inquire, "What is your true name?"

"W-what?" the thief stuttered in shock.

"What is your real name?"

"I-I told you already, Kori."

"I know you did not. Don't take me for a fool."

She pushes her head back from the embrace to look him in the eyes.

"Uh…"

"You can trust me. I won't tell."

It was her turn to reassure.

He opened his mouth tentatively, no words coming out.

Her left hand lightly brushes across his face, waiting.

"It's… um… promise… promise me you won't tell anyone. You have to promise first" he necessitated childishly.

She chuckles at the hidden innocence before agreeing with an "I promise."

He looks down at her neck, not sure about what he was afraid of.

Of her breaking this new promise?

Of revealing his identity?

Of opening up to someone?

Could it be?

He closes his eyes and shakes his head to let those thoughts go.

He looks up at her, right into her eyes.

"My name… my name is Jason. Jason Todd" he confessed, after such a long time.

"Jason…" she tried out on her tongue before a grin lit up her face.

Ugh, it sounded so good when she said it. Why didn't he tell her sooner? If only he'd known…

"Jason" she said again.

"Yeah?"

"I like it" she declared confidently with a smirk.

He feels the corners of his mouth turn up.

"And I like the way you say it, babe" he retorted assertively.

She laughs.

"Okay, Jason Todd."

She better say his name in every god damn sentence she speaks.

He leans in to give her a kiss, but before he can, another question pops up.

"What are we?"

Jason's eyebrows shoot up. "Huh?"

"You heard me, Jason."

His eyes shift to the ceiling, unsure how to answer.

"Jason?" the confused alien girl questions.

"We're more like… friends with benefits…?"

"What is this 'friends with benefits?'"

God fucking dammit why must you not know these things, Kori?

"Well, it's uh… when two people… they do stuff that people in relationships do… without being in one" he emits hesitantly.

She somewhat understood what he was saying.

Her guiltlessness got in the way.

But she understood he didn't want to discuss it further.

"I understand" she smiles.

He sighs gratefully. "Good."

She giggles.

And now, she has to leave.

Her smile turns to a frown.

"I regret to inform you, but I must go now, Jason" she spoke apologetically.

"Noooooo. You're mine" he states.

"Friends with benefits" she reminded him.

He felt like banging his head against a wall.

He sighs again, sadly this time.

"Better come back tomorrow" he ordered.

"Of course I will."

She gives him a kiss on his mouth, but it didn't exactly last a few seconds.


	8. Thinking

His name was revealed now.

It was sort of a relief.

Sort of.

And that's only because once she left, he thought of the worst.

What if she would tell her team who he really was?

What if she was playing him the whole time?

What if bird brain sent her out on this as a mission?

No, no, she couldn't be acting; she's so bad at lying. And boy wonder would never let Kori do this type of stuff with him.

Or did Bats take over his independent thoughts?

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

Stop thinking so much into it, he told himself.

A short sigh left him.

She did not seem like much of a liar.

She always looks into his eyes when they speak.

She never flinches. Never hesitates.

Then he remembered that she had mentioned her home planet before – was it Tarnaman or something like that?

She had talked about how her people never kept their feelings to themselves. How lying was rare and disrespectful. How free and beautiful they were.

He also remembered how her face drooped down for a second, but shone again.

She had said something about how her time on Earth got her used to these "earthly customs."

And by that, she meant lying.

She meant keeping to herself.

He did not understand why she brought this up at such an odd time.

He didn't expect all of this.

He didn't expect to feel the way he does.

He didn't expect to start caring so much.

It was so cliché.

So dumb.

So very stupid.

But he loves her strange, round eyebrows, and her adorable nose, and how her eyes are a light green where they should be white, and the way she claps her hands when she's happy, and how she sometimes taps her index fingers together, and he loves her optimistic personality, he loves how he feels happier when he sees her, and it's so, so dorky, but feelings suck.

Whenever she leaves, he realizes how alone he actually is.

He just wanted someone there with him.

But he denied that at first.

He thought he didn't need anyone anymore.

He tells himself not to trust anyone, not to be close, but this was supposed to be fun, he made such a stupid decision, he's so stupid and impulsive, it's unbelievable.

He didn't want to trust anyone, to be so close, only to be let down.

Last time he did that, he ended up dead.

Literally.

He didn't want to care anymore.

Stupid fucking Kori, why did you ask to make the deal?

Why not with someone else?

If she knew his past, it would be so much more easier, but she doesn't, sadly, and he would push her away anyways, he knew he would.

He would expect her to give up, but she won't.

No, he can't let himself be close to anyone again.

Never again.

He would not allow it.

The sex they had was great, sure, whatever, but it was withering down because of him, stupid fucking Jason Todd always causes the problem, so he'll fix it now.

Why did he even let it begin?

He feels anger beating in his chest.

His teeth were grinding together in an uncomfortable position, he realized, and he moved his jaw to the side to stop himself.

It was around the middle of June when it all started, correct?

Dammit. Her fucking usage of proper language was getting to him now.

He mutters a string of curses before he relaxes a little and thinks back to that night.

Starfire had told him they were on a mission in Tokyo, and how close she and Robin were from kissing, blah blah blah. He's a fucking douche for missing out on the opportunity with her.

FUCK, JASON, FUCKING STOP.

It was one glorious _fucking_ night and all the _fucking _stars were out and this gorgeous one was also _fucking_ _bawling her eyes out _so, of course, being the little piece of sarcastic _shit _he is, he walked over to her. And this happened to be in front of the broken warehouse near his place.

Ugly sobs oh so loudly echoed through the night, and he sees her, starbolts, "STOP TALKING," blah, blah, blah, deal.

Only he would be so lazy to remember.

But his thoughts race back to all the awkward on the first night and her insecurity.

He never expected that from her.

His favorite moment of that night will always be her face when she first saw him without his mask on.

She had pulled her head back slightly and raised one alien eyebrow, but then both of them lowered and and her lips curled up.

He laughed half-heartedly at the small memory.

He blinked slowly, laying his eyes to his open window to see a sun that has almost fully risen.

He ran a hand through his hair and rolled onto his stomach, letting his eyes close to black.

* * *

It was _supposed_ to be a few minutes.

But I ended up being _hours._

She should not allow herself to those small luxuries; she was wasting time.

Her chances of getting caught were getting higher.

She landed on the roof just as the sun was almost completely up, and she didn't know whether or not to be relieved.

She could just stay on the roof and wait for Raven, say she couldn't sleep and watched the sunrise.

But what if Robin checked in her room again?

She mumbled a Tamaranean curse to herself, too afraid to go down to her room and check.

What if he was waiting now?

Oh, X'hal.

This was getting terribly risky.

Did she even _need _it anymore?

"Why're you up so early?" asked an emotionless voice as the door to the roof was shut quietly.

Starfire gasped in surprise, but turned around to greet her friend.

"Good morning, Raven! I wasn't able to sleep, unfortunately" she said calmly.

The empath nods her head in understanding and floats cross-legged.

"Wanna meditate with me, Star?"

"Certainly."

The alien once again copies the other's position, pushing back all thoughts of worries.

She inhaled through her nose deeply and straightened her back.

The cloaked girl peeped an eye open to look at her friend; she noticed how she struggled to keep her back straight and her shaky breath.

"Relax, Starfire" she softly ordered, and she did just that.

After short moments of silence, the tan princess broke it.

"Raven, I…I wish to speak."

She opened her violet eyes and turned to Star.

"I'll listen."

"But I'm not… sure how to put it. I do not know how you will react, and…"

"Starfire, believe me when I say you can tell me anything."

Kori looked down at her knees. No, she shouldn't have said anything.

But Raven could see it herself… correct?

"I'd rather not say it, Raven. I wish for you to see it yourself."

The empath's eyes widened.

"Starfire, I don't want to get in your head. That's invading your privacy. Are you sure?"

"It will be too hard to say it. I insist."

Raven nodded her head uncertainly.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you completely sure?"

"Raven, I am very sure. Please do with the process."

The only thing the grey-skinned girl was thinking about was how serious this must be for Starfire to not even say it.

It was completely unlike her.

Maybe she's losing touch of who she is, she pondered.

"I believe some parts may be graphic" Starfire warned.

Maybe she's just forgetting.

The half-demon nodded her head once again, and the princess watched as the other closed her eyes and let her see everything.

.


	9. Unwanted and Unneeded

Sighing heavily, Jason plops down onto his bed, face buried in a pillow with his bottom sticking up.

In the summer heat, he impatiently waited for the girl with fire for hair.

The person he shouldn't be with.

The person he _seriously _shouldn't be with.

But was with anyway.

The boy's impatience grew as time passed. He glanced out his window every second, expecting to see a red-headed beauty, but ended up disappointed each time.

She had to come here _fast._ He had to discuss this with her.

This thing, it couldn't go on any longer.

It had to finish.

This wasn't like Jason; he was a risk-taker.

But he was afraid.

He knew it was for her. Completely, totally knew this fear was for her, but he couldn't admit it to himself.

He just couldn't.

So, he waited for the girl with fire for hair.

He waited with impatience boiling inside him and anxiety twisting his stomach.

What if Dick found out?

Oh, fuck.

What if he _did _find out?

The thief's heart started to race, the butterflies in his stomach nearly becoming unbearable.

Kori… he's exactly like Bruce… no, no no no no no no no no.

No, he wouldn't… do anything bad, would he? He wouldn't let himself, he's got some of himself in there, Dick wouldn't let himself, especially after all that Starfire had told him…

Just then, the exact thing he needed to ease his mind showed up, her skin still orange and perfect and her eyes still shiny and sparkly and happy and her smile still bright and adorable but you could tell, anyone could tell, something was troubling the poor princess.

"Princess, what's wrong?" he blurts out, grabbing her golden hands and yanking her towards him.

As she looked up at his worried expression pasted on his face, guilt formed in her chest and her belly and she couldn't stand that _look_ on his face and he looked scared and it just felt like a sword through her heart.

Sadness filled her features, her hand traveling to rest on his pale cheek.

"Jason…" she began in a whisper, sorting out the words she had to say in her head.

"I… I apologize dearly," she continued.

"What're you sorry for, Kori?" the raven-haired boy inquired, his own hand covering her alien one.

"For starting all of this."

"Kori... that's not something to be sorry about."

The girl took a deep breath before saying, "someone found out about our meetings, Jason. I am truly sorry. It is all my fault."

"Who found out?" he asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.

"Raven," she responded.

A sigh of relief escaped him. He couldn't help it. It really was better for hot legs to find out instead of the boy wonder. But wouldn't she tell Robin?

"How did… how did she react?"

"She was… shocked. Very, very shocked. But was very reassuring."

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her so close to him that there was no gap.

In response, she put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

He was just… glad, for some reason.

That she was here right now.

He just got scared… that Dick would've found out and let his anger get the best of him and he just didn't want her hurt and he didn't want someone he really lo-

No, no. What was he thinking? He can't afford to be close to anyone.

But that sounded so dumb. He'll regret this when he dies all over again, this time in Hell.

"How did she find out?" he asked, surprised the question only struck him just now.

"Raven, she has psychic abilities, and part of that is being able to see into other's minds. I allowed her to go in. I apologize, Jason, I just… I could not keep it inside any longer," Kori explained, guilt still eating at her.

"Don't be sorry, princess…"

As if it would make all the bad go away, he placed a kiss on her cheek, and simply chanted "it's not something you should be sorry about, Kor."

He stroked her bright red hair, truly despising that guilt and sadness on her face.

Would it go away if he just let this end?

Just let it all end?

"Starfire," he began.

"Jason?"

"We need to end this, Kori. I can't put you at risk, not with Bird Boy getting suspicious. I can't do that to you, I can't stand it, and I don't get why I care about you so much and I really don't want to but I do and, and," he let himself ramble on, unsure of how to continue.

The heroine gently pushed her lips against his to keep him from saying anything else and then looked up at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"We must, I know this. I have grown a sort of affection for you too, Jason," Starfire confessed. A small smile appeared on her face, a happy but sad smile.

"I enjoyed our time together, Jason. I also must say… we grew closer than we had expected," the princess said before kissing his forehead one last time, which gained her a tiny smile.

"I did. I definitely enjoyed being around you," he admitted himself, as if it wasn't obvious.

He was not proud that he did not show vulnerability.

He was not proud that he was not as open as she was.

For the first time in his life, he really regretted these things.

It actually made it harder to watch her go.

They would probably never see each other again.

One last smile, one that was all for him, before she took off.

And that was the moment that killed him a bit; but his desires weren't important.

He would be causing much trouble if he didn't end it all.

Unwanted and unneeded trouble.

He already missed her.

It was these feelings he was trying to avoid.

And now he remembers, the torture of being a human.

He let himself sink into bed.

He felt so tired, but he knew he wouldn't sleep.

These feelings, he didn't need.

He did not want something this strong.

It was already killing him.

So he silently prayed to a God he didn't believe in for her to come back.


	10. Sad Little Girl, Sad Little Boy

When the green-eyed titan finally reached her home, she found an unexpected surprise waiting in her room.

"Is it over?" asked a monotone voice, but Kori could identify the curiousity that slipped out.

"Yes. I have concluded our relations," Starfire replied.

The empath walked over to her friend and rested her grey hand on her shoulder.

"It was for the best," Raven reassured.

The optimistic princess looked down sadly.

She did not understand why she was so disappointed.

The time they spent together... it had no meaning whatsoever.

It couldn't, she wouldn't let it.

A small sting of pain shot through the alien's chest, her arms wrapping around herself protectively.

No, she can't be missing him.

She can't be hurting, especially this quickly.

Concern filled the lavender-haired girl's eyes, her hand squeezing Kori's shoulder.

"Starfire..." she practically whispered before a trembling Tamaranean laid her head on her shoulder.

Raven did not hesitate to enclose her teammate into an embrace.

She felt the unwanted pain of the other swirl inside of her, which caused her to hug the red-head tighter.

Raven sensed denial and confusion from the other, but she did not understand something herself; wasn't Starfire the one to say you shouldn't deny your feelings?

No, she couldn't put that on her. That wasn't fair.

Through her powers, she understood.

And she was willing to help as much as she could.

When the telepath started hearing faint whimpers, she slowly let them fall to their knees, her hold around her even tighter now.

Everytime she felt her solar-powered friend shake, she felt even more guilty than she did the second before.

Raven tangled her hand through her scarlett hair as she listened to her mewls, which truly killed her.

She was so vulnerable and she was so sad and she was in denial and what made it even worse for her was that she was feeling it too.

Soft sobs began to emanate from Starfire, cries that Raven knew she was trying to hold back.

This was Kori's home, and it was turning her into somebody she did not want to be.

She did not want to lock her emotions up.

She did not want to lie.

She did not want to hurt, peculiarly alone.

Just to be safe, Raven set up sound-proof magic around the pink room with a wave of her arm.

Her hand then returned to rub her hand along Kori's back, and she let herself cry harder.

"Starfire, it's _okay _to be sad. If you try to push your feelings back, they're going to burn you up," the half-demon girl comforted quite sadly.

"I believe," she paused to take a shaky breath,"it is getting less challenging," another breath,"everyday, but all the more painful," Star choked out in reply.

"Star, you _cannot _let yourself take on the traits of others. I know that people on Earth, they confuse you with withdrawing from what is hurting them. But through them, you have to learn. If something is _hurting _you, you can't just put on a smile and pretend there's nothing there. You are denying your own emotions, Starfire. You will never be free if you let yourself drown in your confusion and sadness."

The foreign beauty's head was pounding and her bawls were slowly diminishing.

She slowly lifts her head and makes eye contact with her dear comrade, her wonderful, amazing friend.

Despite the pain that still lingered in her eyes, a genuine and honest smile was placed on her face.

The cloaked girl brushed strands of red hair that stuck to the others face due to her tears. She couldn't help but smile back; her happiness was always contagious. She was also glad she made her smile. She didn't think she could take looking at the sad little girl for another second. It made her feel... more at peace.

Kori squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and shook her head as an attempt to remove the blurriness from her eyes. When she could see her friend's face clearly, her smile returned.

After a small giggle and a sniffle, she began to speak.

"Raven, you are correct. I... have not refrained myself from becoming attatched to these unspoken rules. Raven, I thank you, dearly. And I also apologize."

"What're you sorry for, Star?" Raven asked curiously, her voice kind and tender.

Starfire looked down at the floor, quickly sorting out the words she wanted to say in her head. Raven has always been there for her. What she wanted to say, it was what she believed.

"For being a burden to you," she confessed, finding it hard to make eye contact.

Of course, the empath was taken aback.

Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth slightly open. A flash of guilt suddenly struck her as she stared at the pained princess.

What else was she hiding?

The half-human shook her head in disbelief. She thought of herself as a _burden?_

Kori still couldn't manage to look the other in the eyes. She just couldn't.

"Starfire, look at me," the dark girl softly demanded.

The golden-skinned alien merely shook her head as if she were a naive child, refusing to look at the disappointment she was sure was pasted on Raven's face.

She could never stand that; when someone showed that what she said or did was a letdown.

It pained her. And she couldn't take the chance of justify the opposite of her prophecy.

"Starfire," Raven pleaded again, the worry in her tone audible.

When she didn't move her head, not even the slightest bit, Raven took Kori's face in her hands and turned it to hers slightly more roughly than she intended to.

"Star, you are my _friend._ You are my _family._ And I _care_ about you. I care about what you have to say and I care about what you do. I may not show it, but I really, really do. You are not, and never will be, a burden to me," she argued.

Another tear rolled down the cheek of the princess, the corners of her mouth turned up in appreciation for the beautiful empath right in front of her. The dark beauty wiped a grey thumb across Star's cheek, returning a smaller smile.

Due to Starfire's breakdown, Raven had become more sensitive herself. She not only felt the pain of her polar opposite, but felt true worry and fear for her. Both of them had grown to accept and learn from each other. They shared things with one another than they wouldn't tell anyone else. Starfire was an important part of her life, and she had no intention of ever hurting her, or at least on purpose.

"Koriand'r, you mean so much to me. You are not an annoyance to me or to anyone else on this team. That, I promise you."

The alien couldn't help but make her smile even wider. Raven was a sister to her. A _real _ sister. She could never repay her family for all they have done for her.

But of course, she'll try her best.

She threw her steel-plated arms around Raven's neck and squeezed hard.

It didn't help that she had super-strength.

Raven had a loose grip on her orange ally, using the little oxygen she had to choke out "Star... fire... can't... bre...athe."

Kori's eyes widened before she broke off their hug and resumed her spot from before.

"Oh... I apologize," she giggled, a light tint of red on her cheeks from the sudden embarrassment.

The telepath nodded in forgiveness before laying her hand on the other heroine's knee.

"Are you going to be fine? Do you want me to sleep in here tonight?" she inquired.

Starfire rolled her lips together and thought for a moment before responding with "I will be fine on my own, friend Raven. Thank you."

"You sure?"

"I am the positive."

The violet-eyed girl nodded once more before standing up, removing the magic she summoned around the room.

Starfire followed her sister to the door, giving her one more hug (a hug that was not so bone-crushing) which lasted longer than either of them expected.

"Remember that I'll always be there to help you, Star," the half-demon reminded the once again happy princess.

She smiled and nodded, merely saying, "I know for sure."

After an exchange of "good nights," the emerald-eyed beauty slipped off her boots and flopped down onto her circular bed.

She was so tired.

But she felt happiness bubbling inside of her.

It will take time.

But she had someone who cares.

And she hadn't felt this free of troubles in a long time.

* * *

Jason had grabbed a pack of cigarettes and lighter before climbing out onto the firescape.

He had only a wife beater and boxers on, but who cares? It's three in the fucking morning.

Jason used to smoke on a daily basis until Kori had found out. Of course, she had read the warning label on the box and scolded him as if he were her child.

After that, he almost completely forgot about that cheap pain reliever.

He had started smoking when he was twelve or something and it was just a habit he had picked up off the streets. It just felt so good to have something that made him temporarily forget about everything and he could only focus on the smoke that filled his lungs and the terrible but familiar scent was soothing to him and it only got better when he tasted his first beer and now his drug, his perfect drug was gone.

So he resorted to a former one.

What the fuck was he feeling?

Why was she on his mind?

"Fucking moron..." he cursed to himself.

She wouldn't have stayed for long, anyways. He knew this was coming. He shouldn't feel so bad about it. She wasn't all that great, anyways.

The theif took a long drag of his cigarrete and blew out the rest of the poisonous air.

God fucking dammit.

He knew he was lying to himself.

Why did he let this happen? After all he's went through, he let himself get comfortable with another person and he already _knows_ they're all gonna leave one way or another and he's so stupid how could he let himself do this? It was gonna hurt and he couldn't _deal_ with that pain anymore he just _couldn't_ and he'd rather drop dead all over again than feel that fucking unbearable fucking _sinking_ and sadness and anger in his chest and all over his body and he wouldn't allow himself but of course he broke his own rules just like he's broken every other.

He was so angry at himself.

Just so fucking _angry_ and he wanted to break everything he saw and his breathing was heavy and he was supposed to stay dead.

Why is he back? Why did he have to come back?

The death he remembered, it was relaxing.

He felt the agonizing heat of the explosion, but then he saw flashes.

And his body gave out.

His heart slowed to a full stop and then he relaxed.

It felt like Heaven.

But he was pretty sure he ended up in Hell.

He'd rather be there than feel the developing misery.

She wasn't coming back! She just wasn't! She's gone, just like everyone else that was in his life, and she'll forget about him and he'll never forget about her and his dear Kori, he misses her so fucking much and he wants nothing more than to see her and he wants nothing more than to hold her and he wants nothing more than to kiss her again but he needs to refrain himself but he really wants to but he thinks it's more of a need. But that's not happening. It's just not. They both called it off and it's just a rain check that's gonna last forever.

He felt his whole body start to shake uncontrollably with his hands curled into fists and his knuckles turned white and he was so angry and he was so sad and he didn't know how to go through this again he just didn't know.

It was suddenly hard to breathe and he didn't realize that he dropped his cigarette and there was a huge lump in his throat and his eyes started to burn. No. He couldn't cry, no no no, not even by himself.

She wasn't worth it, she wasn't worth it.

But she was.

She just reminded him of people he used to know.

Good people.

And she was there to help and she was there to hold him and she was there to fulfill his greatest desires and she was everything he wished for.

The fact that they wouldn't be seeing each other anymore just killed him.

Just fucking tore him up.

She was perfect, despite how insecure she was.

Kori, she was so much more to him.

And damn, did he miss her.

So, he squeezes his eyes shut, and silently pleads for her to come back, come back, come back. He couldn't afford another person leaving him. He was so selfish to make her risk her chances with Dick, but he needed her.

And because she left, he lets himself cry.

The broken bird just lets himself cry.

Jason lets the tears stream down his face because it hurt so damn much and he fucking hates this vulnerability, fucking hates this sadness but he just wants her with him and he wishes she would fly here right now and kiss his tears away and tell him she'll stay with him, tell him that she'll always be there and she'll never ever even bother to try to leave.

He did not understand why he must go through different levels of fucking Hell when he finally gets what he wants and he wonders why he feels the need to be so closed and trapped within himself and he ponders why he always gets hurt. God, there was no _fucking _words to describe his hatred for these emotions and he wants them to go away and he wants everything out of his god damn fucking head and he wants her here with him like she was and she _has _to come back, she cares, doesn't she? She has to care, so she must be coming back, she has to come back one day. But it was all false hope.

He can't get her beautiful face out of his head.

That gorgeous _fucking _face just lingered in his mind, taunting him.

They're never gonna be together again.

He knows it's true.

But he doesn't want it to be.

He doesn't want it to be over.

There was something there. He knows they both felt it.

She was absolutely lovely to him.

And he refuses to let her go away.

He just doesn't care anymore.

He needs her.

It was just all the time they spent together and she was so perfect to him and she was such a doll and she was a total catch and what was she doing with him in the first place? She deserved so much more, but you don't question miracles. He got close to her and she talked to him and she told him about her and he may or may not have told her things about him and she was wonderful in every way and how was that darling so insecure? She was absolutely fantastic and so beautiful and she listened to him and she knows what to say, always knows the right words. He also loved the way she would kiss him and the way she would wrap herself around him and the way she bites her lip (which she did a lot) and he makes her stutter and he can't even form correct sentences when he thinks of her and she's just so... so _glorious_ and he knows she has to be missing him too, right? She saw the sadness in her eyes when she said goodbye and holy fuck he misses her so damn _much _it's completely unbelievable.

With her gone, his mind was just so jumbled and he can't exactly think straight and no, no he can't do that to her, he just can't.

She's gonna get caught, idiot! And what if you _hurt_ her?!

You're gonna hurt her, just like you were hurt! And she's gonna fall! She's gonna remember that it's better to burn out than to fade away!

He knew, he knew it was best for them to stay apart but wasn't what he needed more important? No, no, he's just another selfish asshole. But wouldn't she care enough? Can he sneak out to Titans Tower? No, something bad will happen to the both of them, he knows it.

He's so selfish. What was he thinking?

He can't do that to her.

He's the one whose not worth it.

She shouldn't risk so much for him all over again.

He knows it's best to leave it alone.

So he wipes the tears from his eyes, those dreadful tears, and climbs back into his home.

The sad little boy grabs a bottle of vodka, takes a swig, and waits for it to numb the pain away.


End file.
